Super Mario Party
Super Mario Party is an upcoming game in the Mario Party series, set to be released for the Nintendo Switch on October 5, 2018. It will be the eleventh home console installment in the series. It is the first home-console Mario Party game to not be a numbered installment since the original Mario Party game. Described by Nintendo as a "complete relaunch" and "complete refresh" of the Mario Party series when revealed at E3 2018, the game "goes back to the four-player basics as you take turns and race across the board searching for Stars" as seen in the Mario Party installments prior to Mario Party 9, but also incorporates elements from the more contemporary Mario Party games, including the "ally" mechanics from Mario Party: Star Rush. Additionally, the game takes advantage of Nintendo Switch hardware for its minigames, such as flicking the Joy-Con as if it was a frying pan handle. Players can even link multiple Nintendo Switch consoles together for a single, larger alteration of the display for the game. The game is set to be the first installment in the Mario Party franchise to incorporate online play, as minigames can be played online. Gameplay Super Mario Party reverts to the traditional way of playing Mario Party, where four players take turns to navigate around a linear board dictated by how much they have rolled through the Dice Block, though a few boards are played in a nonlinear grid-like fashion similar to Toad Scramble from Mario Party: Star Rush. When a character lands on a space, they receive effects dependent on what the space is. They can also spend coins to buy items from Flutter which can help them or hurt other players. The game borrows the ally mechanics from Mario Party: Star Rush where players can increase their team of characters by collecting party members who spawn throughout the board or by earning them by landing on Ally Spaces or using a Buddy Phone; allies gained from there are decided by a roulette. The overall goal of the game is to purchase the most Stars from Toadette, who serves as the host of the Star Space in this game. Stars cost 10 coins to buy, and after a player has purchased the Star, Toadette warps to another location of the board. Super Mario Party introduces the choice of using character specific die prior to rolling, where players can either opt for the standard 1-6 Dice Block or the character's unique Dice Block, which carries pros and cons associated with it. If the player has partners, they hit a weaker variant of the Dice Block that adds up alongside the leader character's dice roll amount. Minigames are played, selected by a roulette, at the end of every turn, and the type of minigame is determined by the spaces players landed on. If all players land on the same-colored space as each other, a Free-for-all minigame is played. If one player lands on a different, non-green space than the rest of the players, a 1-vs-3 minigame is played, where players who land on the same-colored space are placed in the same team as each other. If players land on an equal amount of non-green spaces, a 2-vs-2 minigame is played, teamed up depending on the color. If players land on a Green Space, the color is randomly determined to be either blue or red. Prior to playing the minigame, players view the rules and can practice; each minigame comes with its own rules and controls. Whichever player wins the minigame earns the most coins, while players who do not perform as well earn less coins. The game can be played with one Joy-Con. The game is also compatible with local wireless play. Artworks 'Renders 3D' SuperMarioParty_Mario_with_Dice.png|Mario SuperMarioParty_Luigi.png|Luigi SuperMarioParty_Peach.png|Princess Peach SuperMarioParty_Daisy.png|Princess Daisy SuperMarioParty_Yoshi.png|Yoshi SuperMarioParty_Rosalina.png|Rosalina SuperMarioParty_Wario.png|Wario SuperMarioParty_Waluigi.png|Waluigi SuperMarioParty_DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong SuperMarioParty_DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong SuperMarioParty_Toad.png|Toad SuperMarioParty_Toadette.png|Toadette Gallery Videos Super Mario Party - Launch Trailer (Nintendo Switch) Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Mario Games Category:Upcoming Games